Shiko Ur
"Here. Let me help you." Shiko Ur is the youngest sibling out of all of the royal children. Out of the few that know her, including her family and servants, she is regarded as the kindest and pure-hearted sibling. However, it is not so much that she's innocent but that she is very mature for her age. Appearance Shiko actually appears fairly younger than her age and is also very frail and weak physically. However, she doesn't mind her small stature so much and likes to dress in frilly clothes. Also has uniquely purple eyes and long, blond hair. Personality Shiko Ur is very kind and sweet and caring. She is highly regarded, from the few that know her personally, as a saint. The general public, despite not having seen her, also regard her in such a fashion based on some of the news they have heard of her. Shiko is also regarded as pure-hearted and innocent, supposedly not having seen the evils and madness in the world. This is highly contrary to the truth, however, and she is just very mature for her age. She also has an unmatching willpower and hope in the world that was even tested by Faust himself. She did not falter. Despite not knowing much about the outside world, Shiko is relatively adapt to the public due to her conversations with Leon and some practice with her servants. As such, Shiko is more capable than Hatate and becomes a bit of a teacher figure to her. Shiko is often teased by her Hyoru who is fairly driven by lust. However, Shiko is easily able to handle this maturely and sometimes counter-teases Luna for fun. History (Whatever you want with but with two limitations: your history has to make sense with the premise and background of this RP and you have to include how your character ended up into one of the four major universities.) Plot (ignore) Luna's Powers and Personality Abilities (Ignore for now as everyone will start off with a blank slate of a Hyoru and generic abilities.) Personality Luna is driven by her lust, her sexual desires. However, barring this, she is fairly nice and caring. She also cares a great deal about Shiko although Luna tends to make fun of her. Relationships *Leon Ur: Shiko highly looks up to Leon and everything that he's done for the kingdom. On the flipside, Leon tends to try and protect Shiko whenever he can. When they were younger, Leon and Shiko played together often in the royal garden. *Koru Ur: Shiko is aware of Koru's opinions of the world but she doesn't harbor any ill feelings toward him. However, she is unable to care a lot about Koru like their late mother did. Also, since Shiko was physically weak, she was unable to get close to Koru without being exposed to danger. As such, Leon and their father never let Shiko and Koru near one another without close observation. *Hatate Ur: Shiko greatly cares Hatate and tries her best to teach Hatate about the outside world. Or at least, with the information that Shiko has learned from Leon. Trivia *Is the only royal child who knows how to play an instrument aside from the piano. All other royal children, barring Koru, know how to play the piano. *She is the youngest of the quadruplets. Category:Character